


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋07

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [7]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 2





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋07

莲再打开家门之前已经做好了充分的心理准备，所以在看到家里并不算凌乱，甚至比起之前整洁不少的场景，他感到非常惊讶。  
“哎？我还以为你们俩铁定把家里弄得乱糟糟的……还在想要不要我来收拾，看样子不用啦。”  
“你们回来啦？”  
鹤懒洋洋地从沙发里侧着身子，举起手示意自己在这里，然后又躺了下去。  
“弟弟们呢？”  
“都睡着了。”  
莲走过去，祥生则是到厨房里查看情况，断掉了萝卜被煮成了汤，鹤房居然还做了炒饭。有三个已经被用过的碗被放进了洗碗池里，还有几副碗筷准备在一边。  
“他们竟然会休息这么早……”莲戳了戳最小的弟弟的脸蛋，很少见到弟弟们如此乖巧的面容，他的表情也有一刻变得柔软，“你没对他们做奇怪的事情吧？”  
“只是带这两个小子打了会游戏，放电影放到一半结果就睡着了，害的我也不能起来去睡觉，啊，你快把他们挪开。”  
“嗯……这样啊。”莲没想到鹤房会这么老实，这两个小魔王平时晚上都折磨他好久，今天总算是碰到克星了。他把才上小学的弟弟稳稳地抱起来。  
“好啦，来凤，我们回房间咯。”  
鹤房也学着他抱着弟弟的姿势，把稍微大一点的孩子给抱在怀里，他们俩一起往弟弟们的房间走去，场面竟是无比的和谐。  
莲轻轻地将弟弟放进被窝里，才发现他们的制服也换掉了，穿着各自的睡衣。鹤房的动作虽然比较笨拙，但好歹没把人弄醒，两个人蹑手蹑脚地从房间里出来，再关上门，这才松了口气。  
“你帮他们洗了澡？”  
回客厅之前，莲问了他几句。  
“算是吧，因为早上的浴缸也没打扫。”  
“作业有没有写啊，你没有只带他们玩吧？”  
鹤房不耐烦地回答，“那么简单的作业，三两下不就搞定了，我是让他们写完了才吃饭的。”  
“啊？你还做饭了……谢谢。本来该我回来做的。”  
莲才发现今晚鹤房真的帮他做了不少事情，想到那没能带给他的奶昔，莲心里也有点过意不去。  
“等你回来不知道到几点了，别解释，我才没兴趣知道你今晚都去干嘛了。”  
“伤口还疼吗？你有没有擦药啊……”  
莲踮起脚用手指轻轻地碰了一下鹤房不自觉地往下垂的嘴角，本来白净帅气的脸上，突然增加了一块痕迹，怎么看都很显眼。  
“嘶……”  
鹤房小声地呼痛，但是也没有躲开莲碰触他的手，眼神的余光瞥见了莲有点担忧的表情，他心里不无得意。  
“而且祥生哥哥也受伤了，你们俩今后不准再打架。不然……”  
鹤房很不满在这种两人独处的时候，莲提到其他人的名字，他扣住了莲还碰着他嘴角的手，把人推到走廊的墙上，脸对脸贴得很近。  
“不然怎样？”  
鹤房自上而下垂着眼睛看他，眼睛的弧度是莲所见过的最漂亮的，虽然表面上看起来很凶，对待自己的态度也很轻浮，可是被他这样靠近的话，连吐息都要交缠在一起的话……  
莲来不及思考，也不知道该怎么说，只觉得脸颊热热的，黑色前发底下的眼睛忽闪着不敢直视鹤房。  
鹤房盯着莲红彤彤的脸，忽然就回忆起那天嘴唇里柔滑甜蜜的触感，自然他是不能得到莲的任何答案。因为莲听见了楼下祥生喊他的声音，就像听到解救信号似的，从鹤房的手臂里逃了出去。  
鹤房慢条斯理地下楼，看着莲逃窜到餐桌旁，快速地吃着他做的晚饭。  
“味道怎么样？”  
“实际上我们已经在外面吃过了。”祥生只吃了很少的分量，“莲请我们品尝了非常美味的奶昔，真可惜，并没有你的份。”  
莲听到祥生提到这出，不好意思地埋下头去，嘴里的炒饭差点噎着。  
“莲，不用急，要喝汤吗？”  
“咳咳……抱歉。”  
“是吗？”鹤房直接坐在了莲的身边，“那这样，你只能用别的来报答我了吧，你也知道一句谢谢什么也不能代表，对吧？”  
“你别太过分。”  
祥生从座位上站起来，手臂一伸就揪住了鹤房的衣领。  
“你们住手……！”  
莲又猛烈地呛咳起来，祥生只能放开鹤房，转而去拍他的背给他顺气。  
“莲，没事吧？”  
“不是才答应过我不再打架了吗……”  
“对不起。”  
鹤房觉得待在他俩都在的地方实在是无聊，就自己上了楼。  
“刷碗就交给你们了，至于谢礼，好好思考一下再告诉我吧，莲。"

莲实在是不放心让祥生和鹤房共处一室，可是家里实在也没有其他地方了，他的卧室把床腾出去之后，剩下的空间勉强可以容纳三个人。最后房间布局就变成了祥生鹤房一人睡一边，莲睡他俩中间，晚上爸妈回来之后又翻出一床被褥铺好，在莲决定好鹤房的去留之前，他们仨只能这么挤在一起。  
“被子不够用了，祥生哥哥和我盖一床被子吧。”  
莲很自然地就说出了这样的提议，鹤房皱着眉反驳，“不行，我要和你盖一床。让他单独一张被子，喂，你不是受伤了吗，半夜碰到了会很麻烦吧。”  
鹤房很明显是故意的，但是单纯的莲并没有听出什么不妥，他甚至觉得鹤房说得很有道理，于是，新翻出来的被子盖在了祥生的身上。  
“那你不可以有奇怪的举动……”莲抱来一只大大的柴犬玩偶，横在他俩中间，“不可以越界。”  
“谁稀罕要碰你啊，这个东西还占地方，快拿走。”  
鹤房用手用力地戳着玩偶柔软的身体，莲实在看不下去，只好把玩偶抱在怀里。  
“不可以欺负它！”  
“那就只能欺负你咯。”  
鹤房的手抓住了莲宽松睡裤之下的纤细脚踝，一把就将他带到了黑暗的被窝里。  
“哇啊！”  
“祥生哥哥，就拜托你关灯了。”  
鹤房故意学着莲的说话方式，暗地里把莲抱了个满怀，用只有对方听得见的音量说着。  
“这就算你今天的回礼好了。”  
“什么意思？”  
莲被他牢牢地抱在怀里，厚厚的棉被里面是黑暗而滞闷的空间，鹤房宽阔的身体承载着他，随着他说话，莲也被他的声音带得一起震动。  
“就像你抱着那个蠢玩偶一样，今晚我要抱着你睡。”  
“不要啊，你再这样，我要喊祥生哥哥了！”  
“嘘。我们不要打扰到他。”鹤房心情很好地把莲的嘴巴给捂住了，手指按着那柔软的唇瓣来回揉，“不然我也不知道会发生什么哦。”  
莲害怕地咬住了鹤房的手指，他不能用力，只是想借此让鹤房的动作停下来。  
“你今晚穿的是什么，兔子？”  
白色绒毛布料被鹤房的手揉皱了，他颇为恶趣味的捕捉到莲衣服背后小小的白色毛团，抓了几下又松开。察觉到莲的身体在他的身前不自觉地颤抖，鹤房终于在今天感受到了愉快。  
“不可以吗？昨天又取笑我的睡衣，今天还要这样吗……”  
“不是取笑你，我是真的觉得，挺可爱的。”  
鹤房憋着笑，感觉到莲咬着他手指的力度变重了，他故意喊疼，好让人放开。  
“我听见你笑了，真是的……快放开我吧，让我睡觉！”  
莲努力把自己的身体往前面挪，都快要碰到另一个被窝里的祥生哥哥了，好不容易和鹤房的距离拉开了一些，以为可以舒舒服服地开始休息，莲又被鹤房坚实的臂膀给拉了回去。  
“……啊！”  
这次他没忍住声音，旁边刚睡着的祥生醒了，声音黏黏糊糊地喊他，“莲，怎么了？”  
“没事没事，你继续睡……”  
鹤房的双臂把他严密地锁在怀里，莲只能像个被猎人捉住的兔子那样，用力踢蹬，脚踩在鹤房的小腿上，刚得势又被压住了双腿，鹤房等于是整个人都压在了他身上。  
“……你别动了。”  
鹤房冷不丁地从他耳后冒出一句，没了刚才调笑的口气，而是骤然低沉下来。  
“好重，放开我……”  
莲只能以极小的动作幅度挣扎着，意外地感受到后面特殊的硬度，他当然明白这对于男孩子来说意味着什么，一时间联想到那天清晨的深吻，莲也不敢动作了，又气又急，甚至有眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“你要做什么啊……”  
鹤房听到莲话里浓重的哭腔，这才紧张地反应过来。  
“对不起，对不起……我……”  
鹤房放开了他之后，就看到莲委委屈屈地往祥生的被窝里钻，睡衣上的兔子耳朵很没精神地耷拉着。  
“呜呜呜，祥生哥哥……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
祥生也一直没睡熟，被子被掀开一角，冰冷的空气和一只可怜的小兔子钻进了他的被窝。  
“我想和你挤着睡……”  
莲可怜兮兮地请求着，祥生迷糊着把人揽到怀里。  
“可以啊，就是被子也许不够盖。”  
“哥哥抱着我就不会挤了……”  
莲很害怕又要回到鹤房那里，只能紧紧地抱着他，脑袋里乱成一团，他也不知道明天该怎样面对鹤房才好，明明他想要的只是一个可以保护自己，体贴自己的哥哥，鹤房确实能做的很好，但是哥哥会对自己有这样奇怪的想法吗。  
包括祥生哥哥也是，现在真的可以简单地用兄弟来概括他们之间的关系吗。  
他一直没有擦去眼泪，就那样陷入了混乱的梦境之中。


End file.
